Taking Control
by California-Italian
Summary: what happens when Neji's inner self takes control...R&R PLEASE! NejiTen


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything tear tear**

Neji and Tenten had been sent on a mission **(A/n: Lee didn't cause idk, but he didn't)**. Their job was to get a scroll and deliver it to Tsunade. They had succeeded in doing this but were being chased because in order to get the scroll they had to steal it. (This is totally irrelevant from the story)

After a while of hearing, seeing, and a check with Neji's Byakugan **(A/n: I spelled it wrong, sorry)** they decided to take a rest, well Tenten did actually, because Neji could have basically cared less.

Since they were being chased so much Tenten had failed to notice her hair came down. Neither did Neji until they stopped to rest.

'_Wow her hair is down I didn't know she could look that beautiful…wait, what? Did I just call Tenten beautiful?'_

"Neji, hello what are you staring at?"

"…"

"NEJI!" she yelled trying to follow his gaze but she ended up back at herself "Are you looking at me?"

"Huh, what, no"

"Yes you were" Tenten said as a smile played across her face

"No I wasn't"

"Yeah, whatever, so why were you looking at me?"

"I told you I wasn't staring at you"

"I still don't believe you" se said shaking her head which caused hair to fly in front of her face "oh, I know what you were looking at, you were looking at my hair weren't you?"

"I-"

She shot him a 'tell me the truth or your ass is mine' glare, but he chose to ignore it.

"No" came his flat reply

"Neji!" she said lunging at him and pinning him against the ground "you know I can't stand liars" she yelled not noticing their awkward position where her knees were on either side of his lower abdomen and her face just inches from his own

"Now, answer me truthfully"

"Yes Tenten I was staring at your hair"

"May I ask why?"

Before he knew what the was saying he answered "because you look beautiful with your hair down"

"What did you say!?"

"I'm not going to repeat it" _and you can't make me he_ thought to his inner

**Yes I can**

_No way am I going to believe you_

**And why not **

_Cause you're my inner_

**So you don't trust yourself**

_Fair point, well I still say you can't make__me_

**I can make you do a lot of things **

_Yeah right_

Unfortunately his inner was correct and he could make Neji do whatever he wants. Within in seconds his inner partially took over and make Neji smile evilly

"Neji what's happening? Are you okay?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure? Because you don't look nor- whoa!" Neji's inner self took full control by pushing the inside of Tenten's elbows out causing her to fall making their position even stranger where she on top of him now.

"Why the hell did you do th- mmm" she attempted to say before Neji's lips seemed to melt against hers. Seconds later she felt something hard against her back and realized they had switched positions.

After they switched she felt something flick against her bottom lip. **(A/n: if you don't know what it is then you are really stupid, Neji's tongue)** she allowed entrance but not before they switched positions again, which was enough to surprise Neji back into his regular self and his inner back to his inner, but for some reason he didn't stop kissing her

_Wait you're gone, right?_

**Yeah**

_So why am I still kissing her?_

**Because you want her**

_What the hell?_

**You know I'm right**

_Whatever_

**Just go back to kissing her, you know you want to**

_For once I think I actually agree with you_

When Neji and Tenten broke apart for lack of oxygen she saw a smile.

"Hyuuga Neji is that a smile I see on you face?"

At her words Neji fought down the expression on his face

"Aw you're no fun…Neji?"

"Hn?"

"Why did you do that?"

"I-I think I l-love you, Tenten **(A/n: ooc I know)**" _crap why am I stuttering like Hinata around Naruto?_

"I love you too" she said before kissing him on the cheek and rolling from on top of him to next to him laying her head on his chest

**(A/n: get ready to puke)**

Everything was right, the way it should be, him and her, together with no one else around. **(grabs a bucket and pukes because of the really really fluffiness)**

**Alternate ending (starts after 'he stroked her hair')**

"Hey Neji"

"Hn"

"You remember when you pushed the inside of my elbows out"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just think of this as payback" Tenten said as she pinched his either bicep or tricep **(A/n: it's the place your friends pinch you on your upper arm and it hurts really badly)**

**A/n: yay! That turned out like way different then I expected. It also turned out way longer than I expected but shorter than I hoped. Too bad better luck next time, which will be very shortly cause I was lazy and wrote 2 more fan fics but didn't type any.**


End file.
